Over the years, various arrows and arrow systems have been developed for use in hunting and sport archery. Conventional arrow systems typically comprise an arrow shaft, an arrow point (such as a field point or a broadhead) permanently or removably attached to the leading or distal end of the arrow shaft, and a nock provided at the trailing or proximate end of the arrow shaft A plurality of vanes or other fletching are also typically secured to the trailing end of the arrow shaft to facilitate proper arrow flight.
In conventional field point arrow systems, a field point may be removably attached to the arrow shaft using one or more insert components. For example, an insert having a shank portion, a lip portion, and a threaded end portion may be affixed within a hollow arrow shaft by inserting the shank portion into the hollow arrow shaft until the lip portion of the insert abuts an end wall of the arrow shaft. A field point having a threaded aperture defined therein may then be threaded onto the threaded end of the insert until the end wall of the field point seats against the lip portion of the insert. Removably attaching the field point to the arrow shaft in this manner enables archers to mix and match various field points and arrow shafts as may be required for differing hunting or sport archery applications.
Similarly, in conventional broadhead arrow systems, a broadhead may be removably attached to the arrow shaft using a component commonly known as a “ferrule.” Conventional broadhead ferrules may comprise a shank portion having a threaded trailing end, a threaded leading end, and a conically shaped lip portion disposed between the leading and trailing ends. The ferrule may be attached to the arrow shaft by threading the threaded trailing end of the shank portion into a threaded bore located in the hollow arrow shaft until the flat end of the conically shaped lip portion abuts an end wall of the arrow shaft. A broadhead (which may comprise a plurality of blades extending from a common frontal point to a base, a tapered base collar connected to the base of each blade, and a threaded aperture defined in a central hub structure provided on the underside of each blade) may then be threaded onto the threaded leading end of the ferrule until the outer surface of the conically shaped lip portion is brought to bear against the inner surface of the tapered base collar, resulting in a tight engagement between the broadhead and the ferrule secured within the arrow shaft. As with conventional field point arrow systems, removably attaching the broadhead to the arrow shaft in this manner enables archers to mix and match various broadheads and arrow shafts as may be required for differing hunting or sport archery applications.
In certain conventional arrow systems (including both field point and broadhead arrow systems), the precise axial alignment of the arrow point with the arrow shaft depends upon at least four different sets of interfacing surfaces, all of which have the potential to adversely affect the axial alignment of the arrow point with the arrow shaft. For example, in field point arrow systems, a first interfacing surface set may comprise the trailing end wall of the field point and the flat leading end surface of the lip portion of the insert. Another set may comprise the flat trailing end surface of the lip portion of the insert and the end wall of the leading end of the arrow shaft. An additional set may comprise the cylindrical outer surface of the insert and the inside surface of the arrow shaft. Finally, the threaded end of the insert and the threaded aperture defined in the field point may comprise a further set of interfacing surfaces. Similarly, in broadhead arrow systems, a first interfacing surface set may comprise the flat trailing end surface of the conically shaped lip portion of the ferrule and the end wall of the leading end of the arrow shaft. Another set may comprise the outer surface of the conically shaped lip portion and the inner surface of the tapered base collar. An additional set may comprise the threaded trailing end of the ferrule and the threaded bore defined in the arrow shaft. Finally, the threaded leading end of the ferrule and the threaded aperture defined in the central hub structure of the broadhead may comprise a further set of interfacing surfaces.
Because any one of the foregoing interfacing surfaces may adversely affect the axial alignment of the arrow point with the arrow shaft (and thus potentially adversely affect arrow flight and accuracy), significant costs may be expended in an attempt to precisely manufacture and align each respective component in conventional arrow systems. Accordingly, there exists a need for a simple, accurate, reliable, and cost-effective apparatus and method for aligning an arrow point with an arrow shaft arrow in an arrow apparatus.